Parking apparatuses of this type are known, fir example, from German patent DE 36 03 573 C2, which is incorporated by reference herein, German utility model DE 296 04 798 U1, which is incorporated by reference herein, German utility model DE 92 00 871 U1, which is incorporated by reference herein, and German utility model DE 86 03 017 U1, which is incorporated by reference herein. German laid-open application DE 10 2016 110 634 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a folding table which is adjustable between a lowered position and a raised position, comprising a cover plate and a floor frame, a scissors mechanism arranged between the cover plate and the floor frame comprising at least two scissor member pairs each having two scissor members connected to each other via a common scissor member joint. U.S. Pat. No. 8,863,911 B2, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus for moving and fastening a component between an operating position, in which the component is fixedly connected to, a structure, and a non-operating position which is arranged below the operating position and in which the component is, removed from the structure. German laid-open application DE 10 2009 053 050 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device for removing a battery from a vehicle, wherein the battery is connected to the vehicle mechanically by means of at least one fastening element and electrically by means of a connecting element, and the battery changing apparatus comprises a lifting table, at least one actuator for the lifting table, at least one changing tool connected mechanically to the lifting table, a regulator for activating the at least one actuator, and at least one imaging device.